


Snapshots

by Wyndewalker



Series: Cousin Steve [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots from the year Steve lives with the Harrises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

Steve groaned as his alarm went off at 6 am, groggily reaching over to shut it off. He briefly considered pulling the covers back over his head but he knew if he did it today it would be even easier to give in to temptation tomorrow. Letting out another groan, Steve tossed aside his blankets and got out bed. He stood up straight doing a full body stretch before getting down on the floor into push-up position.

He’d counted off his sixth one when he heard, “Whatcha doin’, Steve?”

“Push-ups,” he answered glancing over to see Xander staring at him over the edge of his bed, his blanket pulled up over his head like a hood.

“Why?”

“Because I want to join the Navy,” Steve huffed out. “To do that I have to be strong and able to do certain exercises.”

“What’s the Navy?”

Steve missed his rhythm, grunting as he hit the floor in surprise. He looked at Xander who stared at him wide-eyed.

“The Navy is part of the US military,” Steve explained. “You know what that is, right?”

Xander frowned then brightened. “They’re the sojers with guns who pertect us from other countries!”

“That’s right. The Navy are soldiers on ships in the ocean. They stop the bad soldiers before they reach our shores; our beaches,” he restated at Xander’s confused look.

Steve went back to his push-ups while Xander seemed to mull this over. Finally, “So you want to pertect us from bad sojers before they reach our beach?”

“Yep,” Steve said with a grin. Xander contemplated this new piece of information before scrambling out of bed. He pushed up the sleeves of his Batman pajamas and tried to mimic Steve’s position.

“I want to pertect us too,” he announced.

Steve bit back his chuckles as he showed Xander the modified push-up position. “I think that’s a great idea, Xan.”

~S~X~S~X~S~X~

“Steve! Steve!”

Hearing the high-pitched voice coming towards him, Steve shut off the lawn mower turning just in time to catch Xander before he crashed into Steve’s legs.

“Steve! Look what I found!” The six year old shouted.

“Xander,” Steve sighed, squatting down in front of the little boy. “What have I said about running near the lawn mower?”

“Running near it is dangerous an’ I shouldn’t do it cause you don’t want me hurt. I’m sorry,” he said, eyes bright with tears.

“I know you are, buddy,” Steve pulled him into a hug. “Just please be careful. Okay?”

“Kay.”

“Now, what did you find? Another frog?”

“Nuh-uh. Better.” He held up the rock he was carrying. “I found gold,” he whispered. “Gold means money, right? An’ that’ll make Daddy happy.”

Taking the rock, Steve made a show of examining it while trying to figure out how to let the little boy down gently. He was just really grateful Xander hadn’t gone directly to Uncle Tony with his find. The drunkard would not have been gentle.

“I’m sorry, Xander,” Steve finally said, “but this isn’t gold.”

“But it had to be. It’s all shiny and pretty like Gold. It has to be,” Xander pouted.

“This is what’s called Pyrite.” He decided not to mention its’ other name. “While it does look all nice and shiny like Gold they’re not the same thing. Want to know how I know the difference?”

Xander was clearly contemplating not answering but eventually he nodded his head.

“Well, the first difference is that while pyrite is smooth and looks kind of like a square, all straight lines, see?” He pointed out the layers in the rock. “Gold is very lumpy looking before it’s melted down and turned into other things. The other big difference is the color. This is a very pale yellow color while gold is a much darker yellow almost a brown. Remind when we go to the library on Saturday and I’ll show you pictures. Okay?”

“Okay. Can I go show Jesse my pirate rock? He’ll think it’s so cool.”

“Go ahead, buddy. I’ll come get you when it’s time for dinner.”

“Thanks, Steve!” Xander hugged him before scampering off to show his find to his friend next door. The disappointment of it not being real gold was already fading away.

~S~X~S~X~S~X~

“Happy birthday, Xander,” Steve said returning to their bedroom from the shower to find the little boy sitting up in bed playing with some of his Legos. Xander grinned up at him.

“I’m seven today, Steve! Soon I’m gonna be as old as you.”

“You sure are, buddy,” Steve grinned back. “Excited about today?”

“Uh-huh. I love the zoo and looking at the aninamals. I like the seals an’ the otters an’ the tiggers an’ the pettin’ zoo an’…”

Steve laughed at Xander’s exuberance. “I’ll take that as a yes. C’mon. Time to get dressed so we can meet up with Jesse and Willow. I’ve got lots of fun stuff planned.”

“Okay!” Jumping off his bed, Xander ran out of the room to go brush his teeth. Steve laid out the clothes Xander would likely agree to wear then grabbed his backpack. He’d spent the last couple of weeks researching what animals were at the Sunnydale Zoo, finding out fun facts and, with the help of a girl in his art class, creating scavenger hunt packets for the three kids.

After the last time he’d babysat the three of them he’d realized having some kind of activity planned was a good idea. Although Mrs McNally would be coming with them so he shouldn’t have to worry about losing any of them this time.

**

Dusk was just falling as Steve waved goodbye to Mrs McNally as she backed her car out of the driveway. Xander was passed out in his arms, cuddled up against his shoulder, the stuffed otter Steve had gotten him clutched tightly. It had been a great day. All three kids running around trying to complete the scavenger hunt and see as many animals as they could. Though they had stayed away from the reptile house in deference to Willow's fear of frogs. Jesse had pouted but was easily distracted by the chimpanzees.

Overall it had been a great if exhausting day for all of them.

~S~X~S~X~S~X~

At first he wasn’t sure what had woken him up; then he felt the small hand pushing at his shoulder, heard the whispered, “Steve? I’m scared.”

Without hesitation Steve lifted his blanket. “C’mere, buddy.”

Xander quickly clambered onto the bed, his stuffed otter clutched firmly in his arms. Dropping the blanket back down, Steve tucked him in close, cuddling the trembling little boy.

“It’s okay, Xan. I’m here. It’s okay.”

Slowly the trembling eased until Xander went limp against Steve.

“Want to talk about it, buddy?” Steve asked drowsily.

“Monsters,” Xander whispered so quietly Steve almost didn’t hear him, but he did. He hugged him tight for a moment.

“Don’t worry, buddy. I’ll protect you.”

“Love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Xander. Now go to sleep.”

“Kay.”

When he felt Xander fall asleep he allowed himself to fall back to sleep as well.

**

Steve woke to the morning sunlight falling across his face and soft snores in his ear. Somehow during the night Xander had managed to curl up around Steve’s shoulder almost like a cat. This wasn’t the first time he’d managed that feat and probably wouldn’t be the last.

Staring at the ceiling, Steve couldn’t help contemplating the fact that waking up with Xander in his bed felt normal. Mary had never really come to him for comfort from nightmares, preferring their parents instead. Unfortunately Steve was fairly certain that his Uncle and possibly his Aunt were the monsters in Xander’s nightmares.

As the time before he could join the Navy grew shorter Steve began to feel more and more guilty that he’d be leaving Xander behind. The problem was he knew there was no way he could take Xander with him. Even if he could get custody what would he do with him while was in boot camp? When he was deployed? Staying was just as impossible. He knew his Uncle would kick him out as soon as he turned 18 and the thought of not fulfilling his lifelong dream left him physically ill.

He didn’t know what to do though. There had been no outright signs of abuse other than verbal since he’d been there. And when he’d mentioned his suspicions to Mrs McNally, Jesse’s mom, she’d just shaken her head sadly. Without proof CPS wouldn’t do anything and even with proof they moved so slowly Xander could be grown before they acted.

It was times like these when he missed his mom even more than usual. She would have known what to do.

~S~X~S~X~S~X~

"I don't want you to go," Xander sniffled, watching Steve packing from his bed.

Steve sighed turning to look at Xander. Tears were already rolling down the round cheeks. It made his heart ache but there was nothing he could do about it.

"We talked about this, buddy. I'm going to be a soldier like my dad and grandad and great-grandad. I'm going to protect the country, protect you from bad soldiers."

"I want to go with you," Xander practically wailed. "Why can't you wait until I'm big and then I can be a soldier too?"

"I wish I could, buddy, but I have to go now. I'm 18 now and it's the best time for me to join." Steve knelt down so he was eye level with his little cousin. "I know this is going to be hard but it won't be the last time I see you. I'll come visit when I have leave. And we'll write letters, okay? You can tell me about school and all the things you, Jesse and Willow are getting up to. You'll barely even notice I'm gone."

"Yes I will. I will notice you're gone." Xander flung himself at Steve, wrapping his arms tightly around the teens neck. He whispered so quietly Steve almost didn't hear him. "You're my big brother."

Steve muffled a sob of his own, hugging him back hard. "And you're my little brother, Xander. I'll never forget that."


End file.
